


My Heart, To Him, With Love

by The_Anglophile



Series: All Beatles Fic by The_Anglophile [4]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60s feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the experience of Beatlemania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, To Him, With Love

Their mouths open and close like thousands of salmon beached on the barricaded sidewalks,  
But I can't hear their shrieks and moans.  
My body is jostled roughly against the other bodies as they surge forward, a wave of sweat and saliva and hot skin,  
But I don't feel them next to me.  
A thick string of policemen are in our way, blocking our road to nirvana,  
But to me they don't exist.

All I can hear is my breathing  
All I can feel is my heartbeat  
All I can see are his shining sweet eyes.

He smiled at me.

**Author's Note:**

> 2013: A little poem of mine from 2004. Tried to capture the emotions of the Beatlemaniacs of the 60s... this is dedicated to them.


End file.
